We always have eachother
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: Relationships are tested new students and new foes. Lucas is dating a girl who's from Texas who moved to New York Josh and Maya's long game has ended and now they are finally a couple. Riley finally dating Farkle after his split with Smackle Adult themes are implied in here. This is my first GMW fanfic please read and review there is OC in this fanfic enjoy
1. Cali trip

By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater  
Pairings: Maya/Josh Farkle/Riley Lucas/OC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Summer time~

Its the gangs summer year before they start their junior year they have decided they wanted to go venture out to Califorina. Riley's parents didnt go with them but made sure Josh went with to make sure they were behaving. Riley stretched her long arms as she plopped down on her hotel bed with Maya and their new friend Chasity who arrived their Sophomore year of high school and instantly clicked with the gang in no time.

Chasity and Lucas been dating since the middle of their Sophomore year something about them clicked after she got the okay from Riley knowing their past. But Riley and Farkle were dating now after him and Smackle broke up and she moved away Riley and Farkle had a moment they just couldn't shake off. Chasity was a true to the bone country girl that to move to New York due to her dads job.

The girls got their luggages somewhat unpacked. Chasity plopped on one of the beds and giggle as Riley sat at the Bay window "You and your bay windows Riles," Chasity said. Riley giggled "Yep it is my little safe place we will be here for two weeks! I'm so excited!" Riley said.

Soon there was a knock at their door. Maya opened the door and there the boys stood "You girls ready to go?" Josh asked. Maya giggled "Yes let's get going and see what's all out there can we hit Hollywood first?" Riley asked. Farkle seconded the thought so they all decided to go out to Hollywood.

After they have ventured out in hollywood they went to venice beach. "Oh wow look at everyone around here so much going on it's so cool," Riley gleamed. Frakle chuckled "That's what I love about you Riley always happy," Farkle said. He smiled softly. Riley kissed him "Love you" Riley said. They went into the bathrooms and changed into their swimsuits.

Riley had put on a cute blue and purple tie dye 2 piece bikini swimsuit on putting her hair up in a ponytail. "That's so cute Riles," Chasity said as she steps out in her black and and white star on the left side of her breast 2 piece bikini swimsuit her sandy blonde hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. Maya stepped out in a yellow and white 2 piece bikini swimsuit.

"That fits you amazing Maya if I wasnt straight I gobble you up peaches," Chasity joked. They giggled as they walked out where the boys were waiting with a spot for them they had their beach towels laid out. Lucas was pretty much drooling. "Hey Lucas you gotta little drool going," Zay commented. Lucas quickly wiped his mouth.

Chasity giggles "Happy to see me cowboy?" She asked. Lucas smiled knowing he was caught he was a bit embarassed but he was okay with it chuckling. "I love that swimsuit on you Riley you look very beautiful," Farkle said. Riley smiled at him "Thank you Farkle" They went and enjoyed the ocean water as they played chicken in the ocean. "Come on Hart show me what you got," Chasity called out as she was on Lucas shoulders.

"You are going down McCall," Maya said. Maya and Chasity locked arms and they played chicken laughing as they tried to push each other off both strong girls and both wont admit to defeat. "Come on Maya you got this!" Riley called out cheering for her best friend. "Go Chasity!" Zay called out to even it up. "Give up Matthews," Lucas smirked. "Not a chance Friar," Josh said.

Lucas took a step forward making Josh take a step back and almost fall down. "Josh!" Maya yelled at him. Chasity pushes Maya back and they both fall in at the same time squealing. They stand up after collecting themselves from falling and high fived each other laughing. "Not bad," Chasity said. They walked and joined the others and sat down on their beach blankets.

"Let's get something to drink and a snack," Riley said. Lucas got up "We will go get them why dont you girls just chill here in the sun and relax let us take care of you Zay stay here with the girls," Lucas said. Zay agreed to it. Farkle, Lucas, and Josh left to go get snacks. "We got lucky girls" Chasity said. "We sure did," Maya agreed. "So the long game finally over?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded. Riley tackled her squealing saying yay "Finally he was fooling himself way too much playing that long game of yours," Chasity said. Maya nodded "No kidding peaches needs to feel love fully now," Zay commented. Chasity stood up "I'll be right back I got to use the restroom," She said. Maya smiled she was finally happy well hopefully she always had that one thing stopping her in the back of her mind.

Chasity comes out of the bathroom only to bump into a very handsome guy with jet black hair piercing blue eyes and a 6 pack to go with the body of his. "Well hello beautiful how are you?" He asked. She looked at him smirking at her. "Oh darling thanks for the compliment but I am already taken by a wonderful guy," Chasity said. He looked at her.

"Why don't you try a new man?" He asked. She smiled at him "City slicker I wont tell you again I am taken by a real man," Chasity warned him as she starts to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and smirked at her

"I like a challenge just remember that," He said. Lucas came up to them and shoved him away from Chasity. "She told you she was taken," Lucas said. He looked at him glaring at him.

"So you must be the hero coming to her rescue," The guy called out. "She is my girlfriend I will do anything for her," Lucas said. Chasity held onto Lucas's hand. "Let's just go Lucas this city slicker won't be able to handle two country folks," Chasity said. Chasity pulled him away from the stranger.

Later on that night everyone chilling in the girls hotel room. Chasity gets up and takes Lucas's hand "We will be right back," She called out to them. "Wear a condom," Zay shouted. Chasity threw a pillow at Zay's head. Lucas and Chasity went into his hotel room he locked the door so the guys couldnt get in even with the key till they were done.

Chasity and Lucas began undressing themselves slowly teasing each other. Lucas tossing Chasity onto his bed "Alright cowgirl time to ride it," Lucas smirked. Chasity giggled. Lucas kissed her neck starts sucking on it softly Chasity moaning lightly soon Lucas reached down taking one of her breasts in her hand. Chasity arched her back lightly moaning more.

Lucas moved his hand down Chasity's body and to her thighs rubbing them softly causing another moan escaping her mouth. "Like that?" Lucas teased. "Don't tease me Lucas," Chasity said. Lucas slipped a couple fingers into her pussy slowly kissing her hard so she only moaned into his mouth. Chasity bucked her hips into his hand as he fingers her a little faster.

Lucas removed his fingers than slowly guided his cock inside her and started thrusting in Chasity as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moans he starts pumping slowly at first than picks up his pace both moaning and groaning Chasity flips Lucas over now she is on top of him.

"Alright time to ride a cowboy," Chasity smirked moaning. Chasity meeting Lucas's thrusts as she rode him soon reaching their climax both moaning loudly as she collapses next to Lucas panting kissing him. "That was amazing," Chasity said. They got dressed and went back to the others. They sat down and chatted for awhile soon all just kinda crashed in the girls room.

Farkle holding Riley close to him as they fall asleep in each others arms. Josh and Maya snuck into the boys hotel room to have their fun.

~A week and 3 days later of their vacation~

It was night time. Chasity was up ontop of the roof at the hotel viewing the night sky alone leaning against the railing viewing the stars. The others were wrapped up in playing games and laughing when she sneaked out. Maya looked around "Hey guys where did Chasity go?" Maya asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "We better find her I am in charge of you guys my brother wouldn't be too happy that I came home without one person. Did she take her phone?" Josh asked. They all got up and looked around. Riley called her phone.

"Hello?" Chasity said. Riley sighed in relief. "Chasity where are you? We are worried are you okay?" Riley asked. "Yeah I am fine. I'm just out on the roof watching the stars I will be back soon," Chasity said. "Okay Chasity but you know it's not safe to be alone up there so we are coming to you," Riley said.

Chasity shook her head. "Okay fine," Chasity chuckled and hung up. Soon her phone went off again and it was her father. She picked up her phone "Yes sir?" She said. Maya and Josh hung back for a minute. "What's wrong?" Josh asked. Maya looked at him. "Oh nothing just figured we want to tell an unwanted stalker to get the fuck outta here," Maya said.

The guy from the beach walking up to them smirking. "Well you are pretty smart blonde. Where's the rodeo girl?" He asked. Maya looked at him and smiled. "I don't know what your talking about do you Josh?" Maya asked. Josh looked and shrugged "Nope not one bit. But I will tell you this you need to leave our friend alone," Josh threatened.

He looked at Josh and chuckled. "What you going to do about it if I dont?" He asked. Chasity cleared her throat. "He wont do anything but I will," Chasity said and she laid him out cold clocking him to the ground. They went back to their hotel rooms and Chasity remained quite rest of the night.

Riley and Maya both climbed into Chasity's bed and snuggled her knowing something was wrong with her. Chasity silently cried herself to sleep with a smile happy to know her friends were by her side.


	2. Back to New York

By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater  
Pairings: Maya/Josh Farkle/Riley Lucas/OC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~BACK IN NEW YORK~~

Maya and Josh disappeared from the group going to Maya's home for some one on one time. Maya and Josh walked into her room as she locked their bedroom door. Maya starts kissing Josh as their kisses started to get more tense Maya pushes Josh onto her bed.

Maya giggled along with Josh. "Oh you going try to take over?" Josh smirked. Maya looked at him smirking. "Someone's gotta do it right," Maya giggled. Josh gave her a look and flipped her over pinning her arms above her head and nibbles on her earlobe softly.

Maya moaned and shivered lightly. Josh smirked knowing what she liked as he slowly stripped her clothes off than started stripping his as Maya helped him attacking his neck rubbing her hands on his bare chest. "I love you Josh," Maya said. Josh looked at her and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Maya I am the luckiest guy ever," Josh said. Josh laid Maya down and attacked her neck as his hand worked her breast hearing her moan. Josh smirked at the sound as he suckled on her neck more before trailing down taking her breast in his mouth as his hand cups her pussy and starts fingering.

Maya moaned loudly. Josh fingered her faster till he felt she was wet enough he than positioned himself and thrusted into Maya moaning with her. "Like that?" He asked. Maya nodded "Y Yes feels so good," Maya moaned out. Josh thrusted faster and harder.

Maya moaned loudly as she wrapped her leg around his waist as she dug her nails into Josh's back as he pumped inside her. "mmm I'm close Josh," Maya moaned out. Josh thrusting faster. "Im so close too," Josh moaned out. As they both reached their climax after a few more thrusts meeting each other.

Josh collapsed next to Maya and snuggled up to her kissing her temple. As Josh pulled the covers over them both they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Chasity had went straight home instead of hanging with the gang she walked inside her house her heart racing her stomach turning. Riley looked at her friends as they sat at her moms bakery shop. "I wonder why Chasity didn't want to hang with us?" Farkle said.

"She said she had something to do right away when she got home," Riley said, "She tell you why Lucas?" Lucas shook his head no. "No she became distant with me though I'm kinda worried," Lucas admitted. Riley and Farkle looked at him. "Why don't you go ask her yourself than Lucas? It's not like you to not just sit around," Riley said.

"Yeah if something was bothering us you would be wanting to know," Farkle said. Lucas agreed he got up and took off to Chasity's house. Once he got to Chasity's house he knocked on her door. As he waited for someone to answer he could hear Chasity yelling.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING BACK THERE YOU MADE ME MOVE UP HERE THIS IS MY HOME NOW NOT BACK THERE I'M NOT GOING!" Chasity screamed. Her mother trying to calm her down. "Sunshine it's only for the rest of the summer. You're father needs your help down at the rodeo grounds and needs his best rider there," Her mom said.

"No! I'm not going and that's final!" Chasity yelled. Chasity ran towards the door and goes to open it when she hears her mother say. "Well I am sorry dear that's just impossible you have three days before you go back to your hometown" Chasity opened the door seeing Lucas.

Her eyes puffy. "L Lucas..." Chasity said. Lucas eyes full of concern wiping the tears from her face. "You okay?" Lucas asked. Chasity shook her head no. "Chasity McCall you get back here right now we are not done talking," Her mother said. Chasity looked at her and took Lucas's hand and ran off.

Chasity and Lucas went to there spot and she just embraced him and cried her eyes out in his arms and all he did was hold her till she calmed down. "What's wrong my rodeo girl?" Lucas asked. Chasity whimpered in his arms. "They are forcing me to go home back to Texas," Chasity admitted to him.

Lucas's eyes widen a bit. "Like permantely?" Lucas asked. Chasity shook her head no. "Just for the rest of the summer. I don't want to go Lucas please don't let them take me! Please I want to stay with you" Chasity teared up crying all over again. Lucas held her. "I will do what I can to keep you here," Lucas said kissing her softly.

Later on that day Lucas took Chasity to his home. Lucas talked to his parents into seeing if they can convince Chasity to stay with them. Chasity laid in Lucas's bed as he talked to them. "We will see what we can do son," His mom said. Lucas thanked them.

Riley and Farkle were at Riley's playing game night with the family. Riley giggling as her dad and mom did their normal little bicker. Her phone goes off and looks at it frowning than looks at Farkle. "What's wrong Riles," Her dad asked. "Chasity's parents are making her go back home to Texas for the whole summer," Riley said to them.

"Well sweetie at least its not forever," Cory said. Riley looked at her dad and agreed for the most part. "But dad what if it is? What if they are just saying it's for the summer time when in reality it's not and we loose a good friend?" Riley asked. "Dad how do we handle that?"

Cory had no response to that one he looked at his wife. "Well sweetie. Sometimes life gives us bumps in the road and this could just be a bump that we all will overcome together," Topagana said. Cory agreed. "Maybe it is just for the summer," Cory said. They nodded.

The next day Chasity woke up in Lucas's arms feeling very drained. Lucas kissed Chasity on her forehead. "Good morning beautiful," Lucas said. Chasity smiled softly. "Good morning handsome," She said. Lucas sat up a bit "How did you sleep?" Lucas asked. Chasity shrugged a bit. "Okay I guess," She admitted.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. They went downstairs and there stood Chasity's mom with Lucas's parents. "Chasity Annabell McCall how dare you not come home!" Her mom shouted. Chasity didn't say a word. "Now Hannah you can't blame her for this either. You are ripping her from her friends out of the blue," Lucas's mom said, "How abot we talk over a cup of coffee about this real quick Hannah."

Lucas and Chasity sat in the living room snuggled each other watching tv as their parents talked in the kitchen. They both come into the living room bout two hours later. "Okay kids so Hannah and we talked," Lucas's mom said. Lucas looked at his mother. "And what did you guys come to?" Lucas asked.

"Chasity you still need to go but your not going alone. Lucas we are gonna let you go with them and help them out at the rodeo and both you guys will be back three weeks before summer ends," Lucas mom said. Chasity looks at them. "Really mom he can go with?" She asked. Her mom nodded.

"I realized that it wouldn't be fair to you to be all alone without your new friends or your boyfriend with you," Hannah said. Chasity looked at her mom. "my friends coming too?" She asked. "Eventually but for now Lucas is coming so you guys need to go get packed," Hannah said.

Riley and the others went to hang out at her moms bakery again. "You text huckleberry?" Maya asked. Riley looked at Maya. "Ya Lucas said he be over with Chasity in a bit they have to talk to us," Riley said. Zay looked at them. "You don't think its about Chasity moving do you?" Zay asked. They looked at each other unsure of the answer.

After a couple hours. Lucas and Chasity came in holding hands "Mr & Mrs Huckleberry," Maya joked. Chasity giggled. "At your service peaches," Chasity said. They sat down "So what's going on" Farkle asked. Chasity looked at them. "I'm going home for the summer. Lucas is coming with," Chasity said.

They looked down. "Your moving?" Riley asked. "No she's gotta help out at the rodeo with her folks I am going down to help them. And you guys will come down and stay for a few but not right away," Lucas said. Riley sighed in relief and hugged Chasity. "I'm just glad you are not leaving for good," Riley said.

"Me too buttercup," Chasity said hugging back. Chasity looked at Lucas "We can't stay long we have to get going soon," Chasity said. The gang looked upset. "You have to go so soon," Zay said. Chasity nods "Yeah train leaves soon," Chasity said. The gang decided to go eat lunch with eachother at least before Chasity and Lucas left for Texas.


	3. Texas

By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater  
Pairings: Maya/Josh Farkle/Riley Lucas/OC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Few days later~

In Houston Texas they were getting the grounds ready and all. Chasity looked at her dad seeing a paper in his hands. "Want you to try again cowgirl," He said. "You want me to get back on the horse that threw me off," Chasity stated. Lucas looked at her. "You were thrown off?"

Chasity nods "I was the champion for 8 years in a row till one night I was thrown off and I landed hard onto the grounded ended up in the hospital for a month," Chasity said. Lucas eyes widen. "Yeah McCall I wouldn't sign up either you were just getting in my way," Nath said. Chasity looked at Nath glaring.

"Smoked your cowboy ass everytime don't be jealous because you got beat by a rodeo star," Chasity said. Her dad looked at her "The choose is yours the competition is next week. Your other friends will be here when the time comes," Her father said. "McCall if I were you I throw in the towel I won last 2 times while you been gone. To that city slicker town," Nath said, "You lost your touch."

Chasity glared at him and wanted to deck him but felt Lucas's hand hold hers gently calming her down a bit. "Nath you are only jealous cause I wouldn't date a small minded cowboy like you and your dicks too small anyways," Chasity said and walked away with Lucas.

"Are you sure you want to do this Chasity?" Lucas asked. Chasity looked at Lucas and sighed softly. "Yeah I actually do with you beside me I can do anything," Chasity said. Lucas kissed her softly. "I love you Chasity," Lucas said. Chasity looks at Lucas and tears up. "I love you too Lucas," Chasity said.

Lucas wiped her tear "Those were happy tears right?" Lucas asked. Chasity giggled and nodded kissing him again. Chasity went with Lucas to the ranch as they went to the horses to get them settled in. Chasity took her horse and hugged her. "Hi Starfire I sure did miss you has father taken good care of you?" Chasity asked.

She giggled at her horse neighing at her and nudged her. "You wanna ride?" She asked. Her horse kicked her leg lightly in the dirt. "Okay okay don't have to tell me twice," Chasity said. Chasity got starfire all ready to go. "Lucas if you want you can right Georgia pie she don't mind letting others ride her," Chasity said.

Lucas nodded and got Georgia pie ready to go. Chasity goes to get up but starts to freeze up. "Chasity?" Lucas called out. Chasity shook her head. "I'm okay I got this," Chasity said. Chasity climbed on after Lucas stood beside her. He than got on and got next to her.

Chasity started riding slowly with Lucas it was going to take time and days before she can get back to feeling like a rodeo star like she use to be.

~Week finally passed~

It was the night before the rodeo. Lucas and Chasity met up with the gang at the train station taking them up to Chasity's home to drop their stuff off before going to the rodeo. "Are you nervous?" Farkle asked. Chasity shook her head no. "Nah I have you guys here I have no need," Chasity said.

"I would be very nervous McCall," Nath said. As he walked up with none other than the california guy who kept hitting on her. "Oh look it's the rodeo girl cousin I knew she looked familiar thanks for inviting me this will be fun," He said. "No problem Ethan," Nath said.

"You want me to put out your lights again?" Chasity asked. Ethan smirked "Nah I'm just here to watch my cousin win," Ethan said. Lucas clenching his fist tightly. "Let's just get out of here guys," Maya said feeling uneasy. They walked away from Nath and Ethan.

"They rub me the wrong way," Josh said. "Nath thinks he is a big shot he's just mad that I turned him down," Chasity said. They kept walking around the rodeo looking at the different things going on. After they were done they grabbed a bite to eat and sat and chatted.

"Tomorrow's the big day guys and I am thankful for you all," Chasity said. "We wouldn't miss it in the world Chasity," Riley said. Chasity hugged her. They went back to Chasity's home after eating to go settle down for the night. Chasity smiled was so excited all her friends were here.

The next day the gang woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast before going off to the rodeo. "I am so pumped to watch you today Chasity," Riley chimed. Chasity giggled. "I can always count on you being so bubbly," Chasity said. After they finish their breakfast they got dressed and left for the rodeo.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the tent I got to get starfire set and ready won't take me too long," Chasity said. "Okay Chasity see you soon," Maya said. The gang split up as Chasity got Starfire out of horse trailer and took starfire to her stall brushing her. "Good girl your gonna do great today," Chasity said.

"No my cousin's gonna win for sure rodeo girl and I will make sure of that," Ethan said. Chasity turned around only to get blindsided by Ethan as he shoved her hard into the railing making her hit her head. Ethan watched Chasity fall to the ground. Ethan walked away from the scene.

The gang waiting for Chasity to come back. "She should be here already I'm gonna go check on her," Lucas said. "I'll come with huckleberry," Maya said. They took off to the stalls to find Chasity. Lucas could hear Starfire in distress. "Something's wrong," Lucas said. They took off running as they got to the stall.

Lucas went to Starfire calming her down. "What's wrong Starfire where's Chasity?" Lucas asked. Maya's stomach turned "Lucas blood," Maya said. Lucas shot his head towards Maya's direction. "Blood?!" Lucas asked. "You don't think something bad happened to Chasity do you?" Maya asked concerned.

"I hope not I hope she's okay" Lucas said. Lucas walked out the stall with Maya and they turned the corner to see Chasity on the ground. "Maya go get help!" Lucas yelled. Lucas ran to Chasity. "CHASITY!" Lucas yelled. Maya went to go get help. Chasity started slowly waking up once help came.

"Chasity stay still don't be moving," Lucas said. Chasity sat up slowly with Lucas's help. "I'm fine," Chasity said. "You sure?" Her father asked. Chasity looked at her dad and rubbed the back of her head seeing a bit more blood. "Just check my head I got a rodeo to attend to," Chasity said.

"There is no way you are doing this Chasity!" Lucas yelled. Chasity looked at him. "Lucas you can't stop me I have to do this now it became personal," Chasity said. The doctor on site looked at Chasity's head. "She going to be fine," The doctor said getting the bleeding to stop. "Chas you don't have to do this," Her father said.

"I am doing this I am beating Nath," Chasity said. Lucas looked upset and he got up and walked away from them. Riley looked at them and than Chasity. "I'll talk to him," Riley said. Chasity nodded she got up with Maya and Josh's help and she went into hiding till it was time.

Riley went to Lucas with Farkle. "Lucas" Riley said. Lucas looked at her. "I dont want to hear it Riley she shouldn't be doing this!" Lucas yelled. Riley looked at him and nodded. "Yes but remember when Maya was telling you not to ride tombstone but you still did it right?" Riley asked. Lucas looked at her.

"Riley she got hurt before the rodeo this is different," Lucas said. "Lucas it's not she needs your support as much as we supported you when you refused to back down riding tombstone," Riley said. Farkle agreed. "She needs you the most Lucas," Farkle said.

Soon they heard the buzzers go off it was time for the rodeo to start as Riley and Farkle started walking away. "Lucas you are only going to hurt her in the end," Riley said. They went to cheer on Chasity without Lucas as the gang watched each player compete.

Chasity was the last one to go as she got on her horse. "We got this girl let's make our town proud," Chasity said. Chasity ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. Chasity took off as the gang watched and cheered her on. At the end of the competion.

Chasity met up with the gang she looked around to see Lucas wasn't there she sighed softly. "You were amazing Huckleberry Rachel," Maya said. Chasity giggled. "Thank you short stack," Chasity said. Chasity waited for the results to come in. The gang knew Chasity was hurting by Lucas's decision on not watching her.

But Chasity knew how to cover her feeling up she was a true country girl when it came down to it they knew how to hide their feelings when they had to. Chasity won the competion. Nath came up to her "Congrats McCall for not being on a horse for a few years you still got your touch," Nath said.

"Thanks," Chasity said, "Nath you will beat me one day just gotta work harder. I know that's not your hardest out there." Nath smiled and they shook hands. Chasity walked away with the gang to the tent. "Hey guys why don't you go enjoy the rodeo some more. I think I am gonna go home and rest," Chasity said.

"You want me to take you home?" Maya asked. Chasity shook her head no. "No I'm fine you guys enjoy the fun I just not feeling good," Chasity said. "That's because your heads hurting you and I told you not to ride," Lucas said. Chasity turned around and looked at him. "It's just a headache the doctor said nothing was wrong," Chasity said.

"That don't matter you should have not done it and should have relaxed," Lucas said. Chasity got up and walked away from the group. Lucas quickly following behind her a little bit pissed off she was being stubborn about the situation. "Chasity!" Lucas yelled.

"I don't have time for this Lucas! I did what I had to do so just drop it okay!" Chasity yelled. Lucas looked at her. "Do you even care about my feelings?" Lucas asked. Chasity looked at him. "Yes of course I do Lucas but I figured you would still be standing by my side watching me! cheering me on you know!" Chasity yelled.

Lucas and Chasity kept fighting till the gang broke them apart. "I think it's best if we just took a break," Chasity said and with that she walked quickly away before he could even respond. Lucas stood there watching her walk away feeling his heart breaking. Was he really going to loose Chasity for good?


	4. Two Weeks later (Maya&Josh)

By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater  
Pairings: Maya/Josh Farkle/Riley Lucas/OC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Two weeks~

Two weeks pass by the gang has stayed in texas with Lucas and Chasity but it was there last day. "We need to fix them," Riley said. "Riles you can't fix people who don't want to be fix," Maya said. Riley looked at Maya. "Yes we can they are made for each other and both are miserable without one another but they are both just too stubborn to see past it!" Riley said.

Chasity out working on the farm with her father. "Now Chasity why are you out here and not hanging with your boyfriend and friends," Her father asked. Chasity wiped the sweat coming down her face. "You need help father so that's what I am here for to help you, besides Lucas and I are on a break right now he can entertain our friends," Chasity said.

"Now this little fight of yours isn't over that rodeo incident is it?" Her dad asked. Chasity nodded. "Dad Ethan attacked me and the only reason I rode was to prove Ethan I couldn't be knocked down. You always say when life knocks you down dust yourself off and get back up and go harder," Chasity said.

"That son of a bitch touched you!? And you didn't tell your friends. Of course not cause Ethan be 6 feet under if Lucas got a hold of him," Her father said. Chasity nodded. "Dad I love Lucas so much I just don't want him getting hurt," Chasity said. Chasity dad sighed. "Darling sometimes you need to tell them what's going on in your life. Because friends will stay by your side no matter what. Now go on and be with your friends," Her dad said.

Chasity nodded she knew what she had to do. She went home "Guys you all still here?" Chasity asked. "Yeah all of us but Lucas," Zay said. Chasity looked at Zay. "What do you mean?" Chasity asked. "He went to go help clean up at the rodeo to keep his mind clear," Maya said.

Chasity looked at them. "Guys I need to tell you something," Chasity said. Riley walked to her. "No you need to fix things with Lucas," Riley said. Chasity looked at her. "I will but I will let you guys know that Ethan attacked me at the rodeo," Chasity said.

"WHAT!? I will kill him," Maya said. Chasity shook her head. "He will get what's coming to him. But leave him to me justice will be served with him," Chasity said. The gang nodded. Chasity leaves the house to go to the rodeo to look for Lucas. When she finally found him.

She saw him talking to this lovely girl they were flirting a bit. Chasity went up to them. "Lucas..." Chasity said. The girl looked in disgusted that she interuppted their talk. "Oh excuse me was I interuppting you trying to take my boyfriend away from me?" Chasity asked.

"Oh now you claim him really after you threw him like cattle shit," She said. Chasity looked at her glaring "You got 5 seconds to get your ass out of here before I knock your teeth out," Chasity said. Lucas took Chasity's hand. "Calm down Chasity," Lucas said. The girl got up and looked at Lucas. "You have my number," She said walking away.

Lucas looked at her letting her hand go. "So you wanna yell at me some more wanna keep the break going?" Lucas asked. Chasity looked at him and looked even more hurt. "You know what I am so sorry for coming to try and make things right," Chasity said. Chasity took off running from Lucas. "Chasity!" Lucas yelled.

Chasity ran into Ethan almost falling over. "Oh look rodeo star your still alive," Ethan said. Chasity glared at him "Oh coming to put your hands on a woman again?" Chasity asked. Ethan looked at her grabbing her chin. "I should have made sure you couldn't have gotten up," Ethan said.

Chasity grabbed him by his wrist and twisted it. "Yea takes a big man to hit a woman huh?" Chasity said. Lucas caught up to Chasity and pulled her behind him out of instinct. "Awe the western hero here to save the day," Ethan taunted. Chasity glared at him. "Lucas there was a reason why I was knocked out. Ethan did it to me he attacked so his cousin could win," Chasity said.

Lucas got pissed and you could see in his face Texas Lucas was back he grabbed Ethan by the shirt and slammed him in the wall. "You asshole you put hands on a female let me show you how we handle woman beaters down in texas," Lucas said. Lucas grabbed him and threw him against the table as it broke.

Chasity watched scared and couldn't stop Lucas it was lik she was frozen. "CHASITY!" Maya yelled snapping her out of the trance. When Chasity looked Josh and Zay were trying to pull Lucas off Ethan who was bleeding badly from getting his ass handed to him by Lucas.

Chasity and Maya went over to Lucas. "LUCAS!" Chasity yelled. Lucas stopped and looked at them. Chasity grabbed his hand before he went to punch again. "You did enough my love his lesson was taught," Chasity said. "Damn Huckleberry you did him in good," Maya said.

"That's Texas Lucas for you," Zay said. Chasity and the gang went back to Chasity's house. Lucas grabs Chasity's hand and drags her to her room and shuts the door and locks it. Maya and Josh sits next to Riley and Farkle. "Maya wanna go get some food one on one?" Josh asked.

"Yea I would love that," Maya said. Maya took Josh's hand and they went off on their date in Texas. Maya looking up at the stars after eating. "It's so beautiful here," Maya said. Josh smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her close into his arms. "Not as beautiful as you are," Josh said.

Maya blushed. "Even cuter when you blush," Josh chuckled. Maya smacked him lightly. They sat down in the grass near some trees and snuggled up together in the grass watching the stars. Josh pointed at the big dipper and little dipper. Maya smiled outlining them with her finger.

Josh took her hand and kissed it softly. "I am very glad to have ended the long game," Josh said. Maya looked at him. "Me too Uncle Boing," Maya joked. Josh shook his head chuckling. Josh moved himself so he was half sitting up. Josh looked at Maya staring at her.

"Wha?" Maya asked. "Well I got a deal for you," Josh said. Maya looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What kinda deal Matthews?" Maya asked. Josh chuckled. "Your senior year let's get an apartment together," Josh said. Maya shot up. "Really?! are you serious?" Maya asked.

"What did you not want to do it?" Josh asked. Maya looked at him shook her head. "No No I want to. I would love to move in with you," Maya said. Josh smiled "Good," Josh said. Maya and Josh sat there for a little more talking and than they decided it was time to go back home.

Josh took Maya's hand and than they walked back to Chasity's home. Maya smiled she was very happy about her relationship with Josh and now she had a future to look forward to.


	5. Taking a Hike

By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater  
Pairings: Maya/Josh Farkle/Riley Lucas/OC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Chasity waking up to Lucas holding her in his arms. "Good morning beautiful," Lucas said. Chasity giggled softly. "Good morning handsome," she said as she turned around to him and gave him a kiss snuggling deeper in his arms.

"I love to stay like this forever," Lucas said. "Than let's just stay in bed and snuggle," Chasity said. Lucas smiled chuckling. "We can't we have friends here remember," Lucas said. Chasity pouted cutely. "Okay let's get up and figure out what we should do today," Chasity said.

Chasity and Lucas got dressed and went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast as the others started coming in slowly. "What you making for breakfast?" Zay asked. "Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and french toast," Chasity said. "Need any help?" Maya asked.

"Sure," Chasity said, "You can help with the french toast." Maya went over washed her hands and helped cook with Chasity and Lucas. Riley and Farkle took the plates and glasses and put them out on the table.

After they served breakfast. "So what should we do today?" Chasity asked. "Why don't you guys go on a hike? And you can show them that waterfall," Her dad suggested. Chasity eyes widen and smiled. "I forgot all about that place thanks dad after breakfast let's get our swimsuits and we can go cause there is a lake out there," Chasity.

They all agreed to the hike. So after breakfast her dad drove them up in his truck and dropped them off. "Alright dad I'll call ya when we are ready to come back home," Chasity said. "Alright dear just becareful remember," Her dad said. Chasity smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek. "We will love you father," Chasity said.

Chasity walked with them to the path and than they walked through the woods. Farkle looking around at the trees and seeing random birds flying. "Watch your step guys cause some of the spots are tricky," Chasity said. They walked all the way to the waterfall and there the lake was.

The surrounding was beautiful and peaceful. "Oh wow," Riley said. Chasity stripped out of her clothes with her bikini underneathe. "Come on lets go!" Chasity said. She grabbed Maya and Riley's hand and they jumped into the lake. They came up laughing.

Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Josh jumped in after the girls. "Wow its cold," Zay said. They swam around. "Where did Maya and Josh go?" Farkle asked. Maya and Josh snuck off going down a bit to have their alone time. "They will come looking for us," Josh said.

"Well than they'll see a show huh?" Maya said smirking. Josh chuckled and kissed her pinning her body against the rock wall. "Your naughty miss Hart," Josh said. She looks at him "Gonna punish me for being naughty?" Maya asked. Josh chuckled and nibbled on her neck.

Maya moaned softly as she felt him start playing with her breast. Josh untied her top carefully and attacked her breast with his mouth Maya moaned louder. Josh groaned loving the sounds coming from her. He undid his shorts and her bottoms as he started fingering her pussy to get it nice and wet.

He than laid Maya on the ground and kissed her hard. Josh soon thrusted into Maya slowly at first as they both moaned together he started thrusting faster and harder as Maya moaned gripping onto his shoulders. They soon met a climax after a few more hard thrusts and wrestling around.

"They probably went off to have some alone time," Chasity said. Zay shook his head "I don't know whos worse you guys or them?" Zay asked. Lucas looked at him "Really?" Lucas said. "You two are a little loud. Im surprised your dad hasnt came in to kill Lucas yet," Farkle said.

Chasity covered her face embarassed. Maya and Josh came back 30 minutes later "Nice hair," Chasity said. Maya had few twigs in it as Josh picked them off. The gang giggled. "Alright guys we should eat than we can hike a little more before going home," Chasity said. "Yea that sounds good," Maya said.

Chasity got out and grabbed the bag and threw out the blanket for everyone to sit on. Lucas handed out the food to everyone. "I am so glad you guys came wish you could stay till summer ends but I know you guys have to go back home in two days," Chasity said.

"This has been the best summer we had in a long time," Riley said. They agreed. "Hey and if you have to go do this rodeo again next year we are in to come help and support you and work with you on the rodeo," Maya added. Chasity smiled. "That would be amazing guys. I love you all so much," Chasity said.

"We love you too," Riley said. After they finished eatting they cleaned up and headed back out on the hike. Farkle looked up at the sky. "Hey it's starting to get cloudy looks like rain we should probably get back," Farkle said. Chasity looked at her phone to see the weather.

"We have about 2 hours before it hits we are almost to the top we will take it in real quick than go home," Chasity said. Chasity texted her dad to start coming over to get them. Chasity walked up some more with Maya beside her the ground started giving on them.

"CHASITY MAYA BECAREFUL!" Lucas yelled. Chasity and Maya fell a bit but got right back up. "We good," Chasity said as she held onto Maya making sure she didn't go farther. "Maybe we should turn back it don't look safe," Farkle addressed the concern.

Chasity looked at the path and looked for another way. "There is another way I just gotta find it," Chasity said. "safer?" Lucas asked. Chasity nodded "Yeah my friends and I took it multiple times," Chasity said. Chasity walked around and she finally found it. "Okay come on," Chasity said.

They followed Chasity as they got to the other spot they seen it open everywhere and could see the trees the waterfall that wasnt too far. "Oh wow it's amazing up here too," Riley said. Chasity smiled taking in the fresh air. "So peaceful up here," Chasity said.

After a bit of sight seeing they decided to go back down to head home. Maya didn't watch her step and started to fall. "MAYA!" Josh yelled. Chasity thought fast and jumped down. "CHASITY ARE YOU CRAZY!" Lucas yelled. Chasity finally got to Maya and grabbed Maya quickly and tucked her head in her arms. As they rolled down the steep hill.

Chasity got them to stop rolling hitting the tree with her foot and a loud crack was sounded through the woods. Chasity broke her ankle she held onto Maya as she was out cold. "Maya wake up come on wake up," Chasity said. Maya made no movement. Chasity got up slowly only to fall over wincing in pain.

The gang was coming down and trying to find their way to Chasity and Maya. "I hope they are okay," Riley said. Maya finally started waking up. "My head," Maya complained. Chasity looked at her "Your gonna have a headache but I protected you from breaking any bones," Chasity said.

"But you broke yours didn't you?" Maya asked. Chasity nodded "Think I broke my ankle," Chasity admitted. Maya got up slowly than helped Chasity up and put her arm around her shoulder. "We will get you out of here," Maya said. Maya walked with Chasity carefully not to have her hurt herself anymore.

The gang caught up to Maya and Chasity. "Chasity! Maya! You guys are okay!" Zay yelled. "Yeah but Chasity broke her ankle possibly," Maya said. Lucas went to Chasity and picked her up carrying her bridal style. "Let's get out of here and go home," Farkle said.

They walked out of the hike path and to Chasity's dad's truck. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Her father yelled. "Playing hero daddy," Chasity said. Her dad shook his head. "Not first time you played hero baby girl lets get you to the hospital," Her dad said.

The gang waited at the hospital Maya got checked out to make sure no concusions or anything serious Josh stayed beside her as she was checked out. Chasity came out with a walking cast on her foot. "Broke my ankle," Chasity said. Maya came out with Josh.

"We are all cleared," Maya said. "Miracle she didn't have a concusion thanks to Chasity protecting her head," Josh said. Chasity smiled "Well glad I did what I had to do," Chasity said. "You could have killed yourself you know," Farkle said. "But I didn't so lets drop it," Chasity said.

They went home and decided to watch movies and eat popcorn and candy. Soon Maya's phone went off and she picked up. "Hello?" Maya said. Her face went white suddenly and she thanked whoever was on the phone than hung up. "What's wrong short stack?" Lucas asked.

Maya looked at them. "I - It was the hospital," Maya said. Josh got more concern at the tone of her face he grabbed her hand. "Everything okay?" Josh asked. Maya looked at him. "They said I'm pregnant..." Maya said.

A/N: thanks to the guest who suggested pregnancy :) hope you all like this chapter


	6. Time to grow up

By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater  
Pairings: Maya/Josh Farkle/Riley Lucas/OC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Few days later~

The gang had packed up their belongings as they were to head back to New York. Chasity and Lucas helping them get their stuff together. It's been a very hussle bussle after finding out Maya was pregnant. Josh had been excited scared and everything.

"My brother's gonna kill me," Josh said. Maya looked at him and frowned. "Are you not happy I am pregnant?" Maya asked. Josh looked at her. "No No Im excited about it I want to start a family with you. Yes we are a bit early about it but I would do anything to make you happy," Josh said.

Maya smiled and kissed him. "I love you," Maya said. Josh kissed her back saying his love you back to her. "And here I thought that Chasity be knocked up before Maya with all the sex Lucas and her do," Zay said. They heard a deep voice clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?" Her father said. Chasity looked embarassed and than I'm gonna beat your ass look at Zay. "Nothing father Zay is over hearing things he knows I wouldnt have sex with a boy till Im married," Chasity said. Chasity's father looked at her and stared her down.

"You know I can tell when your lying young lady. And if that boy and you been sleeping together he is to go back home now and you wont ever see him again," Chasity's father said sternly. Chasity stood her ground. "Why would I lie to my own father?" Chasity said.

Her father went to Lucas and stared him down. Lucas trying to stay calm and show no fear. "Boy did you have sex with my daughter?" He questioned him. Chasity looked around "MOM!" She yelled. Her mom came in after a bit. "What on earth is going on?" She asked.

"Daddy is attacking Lucas asking him if we had sex," Chasity said. "Seriously hun you know your daughter has more standards than that leave them be," Her mom said. Her mom knew the truth about them but she knew her father would put Lucas 6 feet under and she be forced to move back to Texas for sure.

"Fine but I'm watching you boy," He said. Her father walked away. Chasity went to lunge at Zay but Lucas caught her before she hit him. "I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE OR NEAR ME WHEN WE COME BACK YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Chasity yelled.

Zay looked hurt. "I didn't mean for him to hear that Chasity," Zay said. "Calm down Chasity," Lucas said. Chasity glared at Zay "You do way too much oops Zay Im done with you," Chasity said. Chasity walked away from them pissed as she punched the wall.

"Look man I'm sorry," Zay said. "Zay its fine I will calm her down dont worry," Lucas said. Riley and Maya went to talk to Chasity trying to calm her down before they leave. "Chasity?" Riley asked. Chasity looked at them her fist still clenched. "Just leave me be," Chasity said.

"Too bad we are here to talk to you," Maya said. Chasity looked at them. "I'm upset I need to cool off before I hit anyone else," Chasity said. Maya and Riley hugged her tightly. Chasity sighed and hugged them back calming down. "You guys are so mean I wanted to punch more shit," Chasity joked.

"We know," Riley said. Lucas came in. "You okay now?" Lucas asked. Chasity nodded softly. "They don't play fair Lucas," Chasity said. Lucas chuckled. "Nope they don't but we love them for it. Come on time to take you guys to the station," Lucas said. Chasity looked at them. "Lucas you take them I'm gonna stay behind," Chasity said.

"You sure?" Maya asked. Chasity nodded "Yea I'll be fine I'm just tired," Chasity said. They said their goodbyes and Lucas took them to the station with her dad. Chasity heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She said. "You okay darling?" Her mom said coming into her room.

"Yeah I'm just tired I have been for few days and really hungry lately too," Chasity said. Her mom pulled out a test. "Go pee on the stick baby girl. While your dad is gone," Her mom said. "Pregnancy test?" Chasity asked. Her mom nodded and she went to the bathroom to take it.

Chasity came out few minutes later. "Mom i'm pregnant?" Chasity said. Her mom took the test and looked nodding. "We will tell Lucas later away from your father we don't need your dad loosing his temper," Her mom said. Chasity nodded and they hid the test in Chasity's dresser drawer.

Chasity laid down and snuggled in her blanket and waited for Lucas to come home. Chasity felt Lucas join her in bed after he got back from taking the gang to the train station. Chasity snuggle into Lucas smiling. "Missed me?" Lucas asked. Chasity nodded. "mmhmm," Chasity said. Chasity turned around to him.

"I got a surprise for you close your eyes," Chasity said. "Oh yea?" Lucas said. Lucas closed his eyes. Chasity went to the dresser and than brought it back to Lucas. "Okay open," Chasity said. Chasity showed him the pregnancy test. "We are?" Lucas asked. Chasity nodded. "We are not the only parents now," Chasity said.

Lucas kissed her "Im so happy" Lucas said. Chasity looked at him tearing up. "Really?" Chasity said. Lucas frowned. "Aren't you happy?" Lucas asked. Chasity looked at him and nodded. "I am happy just tears of joy," Chasity said. Lucas hugged her tight to his body.

Chasity hugged back kissed him couple times. "Im tired nap with me?" Chasity asked. Lucas nodded he pulled Chasity close to him and snuggled her deep into his arms as they both fell asleep shortly after.

It was the start of their new adventure in life. Were they ready to be parents? Were they ready for that responsiblity? What was to come to them if they werent? Guess you will have to find out in the sequeal ;)


End file.
